


Kiss Me, Maybe

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Beaches, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Hence All The Tags!, High School, It's 5 AUs + 1 Canon Scene Format, Kisses, M/M, Modern Royalty, Online Dating, Pizza Delivery Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: In any universe, Seo Changbin only has his eyes on Hwang Hyunjin.or, 5 times Changbin wanted a kiss, and the 1 time Hyunjin finally gave it to him.





	Kiss Me, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all i want for christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154470) by [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda). 

> i haven't done a remix in ages, but i tried my best with this. to my remixee: thank you for letting me play in your sandbox. i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> **eta:** forward dating this now that the event is over. thanks to the mods for organizing the event this year, and again to my author for writing the original!
> 
> had a hard time coming up w a remix at first but once this idea made its roots, this pretty much wrote itself. bless changbin for being obsessed with hyunjin's lips lmao ♡

———

**001**  
📍 _ Yongin, South_ _Korea_

———

“Thanks for being so patient with me, hyung,” HyunJin says, chin resting on Changbin’s shoulder while the older focuses on checking his trigonometry workbook for mistakes.

“It’s no problem,” Changbin assures him, a proud grin tugging at the corners of his lips when he finishes and he finds that Hyunjin only made two mistakes. “You got this—you'll ace tomorrow's exam for sure.”

He grins and hands the workbook back to Hyunjin for him to peruse. The younger boy still looks nervous, and it's obvious he's trying not to smile too wide after he leans away to flip through his workbook.

“It’s okay to be proud, Hyunjinnie,” Changbin assures him, laughing and reaching over to ruffle good hair.

“I don't want to be cocky is all,” Hyunjin whispers.

“Yeah well, I’ll be cocky on your behalf,” Changbin declares, pounding a fist against his own chest. “You got yourself the best tutor this side of Gyeonggi after all!”

Hyunjin laughs, and Changbin softens, satisfied when it becomes clear that Hyunjin actually relaxes thanks to his joking around.

“Hyung, I’ll grant you three wishes if I score over 80,” Hyunjin declares, a much more playful smile now gracing his lips. “What would you wish for?”

_ Disney’s Aladdin _ was on cable last night; Changbin knows this because he had been channel surfing, and he had landed on it just as Aladdin was about to give Jasmine a magic carpet ride, and when his older sister had heard the opening melody to _ A Whole New World _ she had rushed into the living room, and yanked the remote out of Changbin's hands so he couldn't switch channels.

Anyway – he supposes Hyunjin caught it, too. Probably where he got the idea of three wishes from, and now he's acting like Changbin’s personal genie.

“Buy me a mansion, Hyunjinnie,” he teases. “With 14 rooms. We can grow old in it with our friends. Even Kkami can get his own room.”

Hyunjin laughs – no, he _ giggles, _ the sound high-pitched but melodious, and filling the room entirely, and it makes Changbin smile. He really only has one wish, and it's nothing as ridiculous and extravagant like a fourteen bedroom mansion – in fact, it's a wish that Hyunjin can easily fulfill if he wants to.

Briefly lost in his thoughts, Changbin's eyes unconsciously fall on Hyunjin’s mouth. The younger boy is pretty, and Changbin would consider his face a perfect masterpiece, with his cute nose, high cheeks, bright eyes, and that magnificent beauty mark just under his left eye. All of that, yet his eyes always end up drawn to the younger's lips whenever he even so much glances Hyunjin's way.

They were full, and plump, and Changbin was sixteen when he first realised that he really wanted to know what it felt like to kiss them.

He’s seventeen now, still with no idea and doubly curious for it.

“Well,” he drawls, grinning as he shakes himself out of his reverie. “Get that high mark, and _ then _ I’ll tell you what I want.”

“But—wishes take time to be granted, hyung!” Hyunjin whines, bratty in a way that he only shows around Changbin. 

“Wish,” Changbin clarifies with a snicker. “Just one, and there won't be any special preparation necessary, so don't worry, and just make sure you score higher than 80!”

Hyunjin pouts, his bottom lip turning out so cutely that Changbin almost swoops in that instant so he can claim that kiss he wants so badly.

But he doesn't; he waits because he has faith in Hyunjin.

He’ll ace that exam, and Seo Changbin will finally know what it's like to feel Hwang Hyunjin's beautiful lips on his own.

———

**002**  
📍 _ NuSeoul, United Korea _

———

“Did you hear?!” Jisung, as he tends to do, busts into Hyunjin’s room without even so much as a simple knock on the door. 

Hyunjin supposes he should do something about this, but the truth is he can't really be assed – Jisung is mostly harmless anyway. Sure, they used to be unable to stand each other, but that's all in the past now. Hyunjin hasn't hated the shorter male ever since second term, second year, when Seungmin had literally locked the two of them in a room, and ordered the two of them to fix their very juvenile issues. (Who knew freshman feuds could be so easily fixed like that? Seungmin, apparently.)

“Did I hear what?” Hyunjin asks, without even looking up from his workbook. He has an oral exam the next day, and he has more than three chapters left to read.

“The prince!” Jisung exclaims, walking over to Seungmin’s bed across the room and flopping down across it. He's going to get it from Seungmin for that, but Jisung is a big boy, and he has known Seungmin far longer than Seungmin has been Hyunjin’s roommate, so Hyunjin doesn't say anything.

“What about Prince Changbin?” Hyunjin looks up finally, lines etched across his forehead. His friend has a long standing fascination with the Royals, and he's always regaling Hyunjin (and Seungmin, but _ he _ doesn't humor Jisung as much) with all the latest gossip. It doesn't help that the crown prince goes to their university as well. Both Jisung and Hyunjin have only ever seen him from afar, always accompanied by his bodyguard-slash-valet whose name, according to Jisung’s intel, is Lee Minho.

“Well, remember the costume party Chris-hyung threw a couple of weeks ago?”

Hyunjin nods; the party in question is pretty hard to forget. He had gone as the Joker which, thanks to the recent release of the umpteenth iteration of a Batman movie, had turned out to be a quite popular choice. Hyunjin was pretty much one among a hundred Jokers at the party. (An exaggeration, perhaps, but it sure didn't feel it during that night.) 

Still, the night had taken a turn for the better when Hyunjin got dragged into playing a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven (because college students easily regress to high school age frames of mind after a few rounds of alcohol), where he'd ended up stuck in a closet with – _ drumroll, please _ – Batman, himself.

The Dark Avenger, surprisingly? Sweet, and almost a little bit shy at first.

“I think we're supposed to make out now,” Hyunjin had said jokingly, because it had felt like Batman was just staring at him for the entire first minute out of seven.

“Let’s talk instead,” Batman shot back. Suddenly, as if Hyunjin's words had helped him recover from his timidity, his tone was smoother, more confident. “What kind of villainy have you been up to?”

“Not sure the Joker and Batman make small talk like that,” Hyunjin pointed out, amused. 

“Pretty sure the Joker doesn't go around offering to make out with Batman either.”

The stranger had said it in such a deadpan yet cocksure manner, that had easily drawn laughter from Hyunjin. “Touché,” he conceded, and Batman had chuckled.

“You have really pretty lips,” Batman suddenly interjected, much to Hyunjin's surprise. 

“Clown lipstick and all?” Hyunjin teased.

“Clown lipstick and all,” Stranger Batman agreed with a laugh. “So hey, if that offer to makeout is still on the table—”

He was teasing, Hyunjin could tell, but there was a hint of curious sincerity there that made something in him stir. “I don't think Batman is supposed to even consider kissing his mortal enemy.”

“Why not? Enemies to lovers is hip these days, or so I hear—” The stranger half chortled, half smirked, and Hyunjin could only laugh harder.

Granted, he _ had _considered, in that brief moment, to simply go for it. That was the whole point of the stupid game after all, and Batman – well, Hyunjin’s interest had been honestly piqued. So he leaned in, closer and closer, building anticipation – 

And then the door had unceremoniously opened and Felix was announcing, “TIME’S UP!” as he dragged Hyunjin out of the closet. 

Batman had shrugged as he followed out, and Hyunjin had meant to ask him for his name, but a friend of Batman's – dressed as Robin, funny enough, despite standing almost a full head taller than Batman – had appeared, whispered something to him, and before Hyunjin could talk to him further, he'd gone and followed Boy Wonder away from the crowd. Hyunjin kept his eye out for him the rest of the night, but while he bumped into at least a dozen other versions of Joker, he didn't really see his Batman again.

“Hwang Hyunjin!” Jisung claps his hands in front of his face, completely taking him out of his mental trip down memory lane. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes.” He nods again. “Chan’s party. What about it?”

“Apparently the Crown Prince was in attendance!”

“Really?” He blinks; no one had made a fuss about that at all, which is surprising. “Who did he come as?”

“No one knows! But get this—apparently he played a drinking game with a few guys and girls? Seven Minutes in Heaven, or whatever—like it's high school all over again! Although the prince _ was _ homeschooled, so maybe not very much high school for him—”

Hyunjin nods slowly as Jisung continues to ramble. He thinks it would be funny if he was in that game with the prince and nobody knew.

“I guess he came out of it obsessed with some guy’s lips because he's officially announced a campus-wide search for this guy who was dressed as the Joker, and they apparently got in the closet together, and I guess that guy must be an A+ kisser because the prince really, really wants to find him and—wait! Didn't you come as the Joker, and didn't Felix rope you into playing a few rounds of that game with him and a few other International students?”

Once again, Hyunjin only nods carefully, slow to understand the idea that Jisung is piecing together. “Yes—?’

“Holy shit, Hyunjin! The Crown Prince wants to smooch you again!”

“Wait what—?” He doesn't understand because he didn't really kiss anyone that night; he really wanted to make out with Batman, but – _ wait a second, _ he thinks, as it all comes together in his head. Jisung is only assuming that the prince had made out with his mystery Joker, and he always does this because he gets his information from secondhand gossip mongering, and never from direct sources. If he takes that tidbit out, then everything actually aligns, and, “Holy fuck,” he whispers. “It can’t be?”

“It totally can! Damn, Hyunjin, how did it feel to kiss royalty?”

“I wouldn't know?!”

“What the fuck? Were you that drunk—? Okay, I’m texting Chan-hyung now,” Jisung declares, already taking his phone out. “I’m telling him I know who the prince's mystery guy is so he can hook us up. Holy fuck, Hyunjin, you're the star of your own Cinderella story—you're fucking _ Jinderella!” _

Hyunjin would contest, but there's really no arguing with Jisung when he's determined like this, so he just watches as his friend quickly types a message on his phone.

Besides, he has to admit, it wouldn't be so bad to see Batman again – even if he _ does _ turn out to be royalty (the fucking _ Crown Prince, _ even) that's very likely out of Hyunjin's league.

  


———

**003**  
📍 _ Busan, South Korea_

———

“You've been staring,” Minho tells Changbin, his tone deadpan. “And you've been staring at him for the last three days, which means you've been staring at him ever since we got here.”

Minho means the last three days of their summer break so far, which they're spending working part-time at the hostel that their friend’s family runs. When they're not working their shift, they always head to the beach for some sun and fun – that was the idea of the whole working vacation setup after all. Changbin finding the most beautiful boy in the country? Simply an added bonus.

Changbin forces himself to yank his gaze away from the lifeguard on duty. “Impossible,” he answers his friend. “I only stare when he's around, and it's not as if he's around 24/7—neither are we, for that matter.”

Minho snorts. “Semantics,” he says with a shake of his head. “Either way it's bordering creepy, so just go and approach him already. Get his number or something. Ask him on a date and put us all out of our collective misery.”

“You're being so dramatic,” Changbin answers with a grunt; he knows Minho has a point, however, especially since he thinks the pretty boy lifeguard has caught him looking at his direction a few times already. Their eyes have met at least once, and Changbin is hoping that means there's a bit of interest coming from him as well. The only way to know for sure is to ask, so he hesitates for all of two seconds before getting up from where he is sitting on the ground.

He dusts sand off himself, deliberately aiming a bit of it in Minho's direction _ just because, _ and he gets flipped off by his friend for it.

Changbin shrugs at Minho, feigning innocence, and then he's on his way and walking over towards the lifeguard station. He notices that pretty boy has just switched with someone else, so he supposes his timing is just right – he wouldn't be disturbing the lifeguard while he's on his shift. 

“Hi,” Changbin greets, reaching his beautiful, nameless lifeguard just a few meters away from the lifeguard station. “I’m Changbin,” he introduces himself without any sort of fanfare. “Do you happen to give your name away for free?”

The lifeguard looks at him, surprised at first, and then he actually _ laughs _ which tells Changbin that he chose the perfect kind of approach. 

“I’m Hyunjin,” he tells Changbin, accompanied by a giggle that makes Changbin grin ear to ear.

“Nice name,” Changbin says. “So… do you like working as a lifeguard?”

“Uh, more or less,” Hyunjin answers, looking halfway between confused and amused by Changbin’s line of questioning.

“Cool. It seems like a tough job, with a lot of responsibility—you're admirable for it.” A shade of pink creeps across Hyunjin's cheeks, which only serves to boost Changbin’s confidence. “Bet you're a great swimmer, too.”

Hyunjin laughs. “I’m a part of my university's swim team in Seoul,” he admits.

“Nice,” Changbin answers, grinning. “My friend and I are from Seoul, and working here for the summer too—that’s one thing we have in common, huh?”

“Looks like it,” Hyunjin nods, chuckling. 

“So, to become a lifeguard—there must have been some training involved, yeah? Was that hard?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Changbin laughs. “I’m trying to make small talk because I’m clearly interested in you,” he points out; at this, the blush on Hyunjin's face deepens, and Changbin smirks. “Humor me?”

“Yeah, there was training involved, and a few tests. But I was here last year, too, so I didn't have to go through as many hoops this year,” Hyunjin relays.

“Ah—but they school you on first aid, right? CPR, mouth-to-mouth—that kind of thing? If someone's drowning, and you have to save them, that's what you're supposed to do?”

Hyunjin nods slowly; now he looks even more confused, albeit curious as to where Changbin is going with this. “Yeah—we have basic life saving training.”

“Cool. Like you're a hero waiting in the wings,” Changbin comments. “So if I was drowning you'd give me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, right?”

Hyunjin laughs even louder, and Changbin thinks that it's such a beautiful, happy sound. 

“If you were drowning, I’d first have to pull you out of the water, but yes, otherwise, I probably would,” Hyunjin agrees.

Changbin nods. “Okay, so—I’m I’ll be right back, and when I return, I'm going to ask for your number, yeah?”

“O...kay?” Hyunjin looks at him strangely, even as he nods.

Changbin turns on his heel, and he starts to walk away. He counts in his head, _ 3… 2… 1— _

“Wait!” Hyunjin yells after him, and Changbin almost laughs, because this is going exactly as he'd telegraphed in his head. “Where are you going?”

He turns and looks at Hyunjin, even while continuing walking backwards towards the direction of the ocean. “Gonna drown myself so you can save me and give me a kiss!” He calls out.

A few heads turn their way because of this, and Hyunjin's face turns into a very deep shade of red. “W-what—!” He stammers, and Changbin laughs even more. “That's—isn't that a little too forward, Changbin-ssi?”

“Is it?”

Hyunjin jogs over to him, and up close, Changbin thinks that the boy’s lips really do look like they're made for kissing. He imagines he wouldn't need to drown first – a kiss from Hyunjin on its own will likely take his breath away.

“I’ll give you my number,” Hyunjin mumbles. “You should take me out first, before you, uh—erm, get any kind of mouth to mouth action.”

Changbin blinks, because he's Hyunjin is more _ adorable _ than he would have guessed. “Okay,” he agrees. “Are you free for dinner tonight if I promise never to drown on your watch?”

“I—” Hyunjin laughs, ducking his head briefly before looking up, meeting Changbin's gaze, and nodding. “I guess I can't say no to that if I want to make sure you don't drown, can I?”

  


———

**004**  
📍 _ Koreatown, Los Angeles_

———

“That's the sixth time in the last half hour that you've checked your watch for the time,” Jisung tells Hyunjin while giving him a teasing, pointed look.

“I’m hungry,” Hyunjin answers, doing his best to ignore whatever it is that Jisung is obviously implying.

“We all know that's not why,” Jisung points out, sniggering as he nudges Hyunjin's side.

Hyunjin looks away, really not wanting to meet Jisung's gaze, in case that clues him in that he's absolutely correct. His eyes fall on Felix and Jeongin who are seated on the couch, game consoles in hand, with Seungmin parked right between the two of them, cheering and sniping at both of them, depending on who is winning the game on screen at any given moment.

“Hyunjinnie~” Jisung continues to tease him, clearly unfazed by Hyunjin's attempt to shrug him off. “We don't even know if Changbin is delivering pizza, yet you're all anxious about seeing anyway! Unless—” He steps in front of Hyunjin and peers at him closely. “Unless you specifically made a request to have him deliver our dinner when you ordered!”

“He's on shift right now,” Hyunjin grumbles defensively. “That's how I know it'll be him.”

His response only has Jisung cackling louder. “You even know his schedule!”

“Shut up—” Hyunjin warns him, only to practically jump out of his shoes when the doorbell suddenly rings, effectively cutting off his conversation with Jisung. “Stay here,” he orders his friend, before he goes and almost trips over his own two feet as he rushes to the door.

Sure enough, he isn't disappointed when he opens the door, because just as he had expected, it's Seo Changbin delivering their pizza.

Changbin is a year ahead of Hyunjin and his friends at school, which means he had graduated a month ago. He had been in the school’s newspaper staff with Hyunjin, and he was always very funny and witty in a way that Hyunjin could only wish to be.

“Hey, Hyunjin!” Changbin greets, bright, cheery, and with a confident smirk curved on his lips. “Two large pizzas today, huh? You got some company?”

Hyunjin tries not to blush, but he feels his cheeks warming up anyway. “Yeah, I’ve got some friends staying over for the night.”

“Nice,” Changbin answers. “Was wondering why you ordered more than usual.” And then he holds out the stack of pizza boxes he’s carrying, “That’ll be 12 dollars.”

Hyunjin nods, and opens his wallet so he can count bills. “Shit,” he whines, after he realises something.

“Is there something wrong?” Changbin asks.

“I—” Hyunjin sighs. “I don't have enough to tip. Do you mind waiting for a minute or so? I’ll just go and ask my friends for change.”

“I don't mind waiting,” Changbin assures him, and Hyunjin smiles at him gratefully; before he could go and actually ask his friends for money however, Changbin keeps going, “But—”

“But—?” Hyunjin looks at him questioningly.

“You don't have to tip me, actually,” Changbin tells him. “You always tip more than 10% and you have me delivering to you at least twice a week, so you won't be labeled a bad customer if you short me just this once.”

“Oh.” Hyunjin shrinks, feeling called out for obsessively ordering pizza because of his crush – even though he's pretty sure that isn't what Changbin is getting at. “Well.”

Changbin laughs. “I mean, if you really wanna tip me, I won't stop you either—although, feel free to tip with a kiss instead.”

Hyunjin almost chokes on air because _ did he really just hear that right? _

“Wow—” And then Jisung's loud voice is cutting straight through his surprise, and Hyunjin near panics because he hadn't even realised that Jisung had come up behind him. “That line,” Jisung continues, wheezing and laughing. “This scene—it's almost just like as it happened in this one porn I watched—”

Hyunjin groans. “Shut up Jisung,” he barks. “No one's asking about your porn preferences, and I don't really need or want to know either.” Changbin, thankfully, just laughs good-naturedly.

“Well, had to try and see if that would work,” Changbin says.

Hyunjin remains frozen by the doorway, while Jisung snorts and claps his shoulder. “Go on Hyunjin, give Pizza Boy a kiss—maybe next time we’ll get a free pizza deal instead.”

———

**005 **  
🔗 _ www.tinder.com/?lang=kr_

———

**babybean: ** **  
**[ sent attached image ]

**minhoiscute** **  
**why r u sending me a picture of a pair of lips

**babybean**  
not just any pair of lips hyung  
but a picture of the most beautiful  
most kissable  
most perfect pair of lips  
that mankind has to offer

**minhoiscute**  
wat  
whose lips r they anyway???

**babybean**  
idk  
some guy i swiped right on  
hhj, 20

**minhoiscute** **  
**where’s the rest of his face

**babybean** **  
**idk his profile is just his lips lol

**minhoiscute**  
... lol

**babybean** ****  
whatev  
more 4 me

**minhoiscute** **  
**did u match lol

**babybean**  
yea  
waiting 4 him to respond

**minhoiscute**  
wat did u msg him w

**babybean**  
“sup? wanna smooch?”

**minhoiscute**  
u’re hopeless

**babybean** ****  
hey  
maybe it’ll work!

**minhoiscute**  
H O P E L E S S

  


———

+** 001**  
📍 _ Seoul, South Korea_

———

Hyunjin has been asking constantly over the last month what Changbin wants for his birthday, but Changbin keeps giving him the run around.

“I’ll tell you when I think of something, Hyunjinnie,” Changbin would tell him, cooing, and grinning and pinching him on the cheek. “I’ll think about it just for you.”

But now there’s less than a week to go before Changbin’s birthday, and he still hasn’t told Hyunjin what he wants. True to himself, Hyunjin is panicking – he should have just gotten him a random shirt or cap or whatever else, maybe when they were in Europe, but it’s too late for that now.

“Just give him a sack of potatoes,” Jisung tells him, and he couldn’t tell if the smaller male is joking or being completely serious. “He loves potatoes, and he loves you. Ergo, he’d love potatoes that come from you.”

Hyunjin frowns, and mentally tries to will away the blush that creeps across his cheeks.

“Give him a kiss,” Minho interjects, and his tone is even more deadpan and confusing than Jisung’s.

“I’m trying to be serious here!” He whines; he wonders if _ they _ already got Changbin a present.

“So am I!” Minho counters, except he’s laughing, so Hyunjin can’t really be sure.

He sighs. “Would it be terrible if I gave him nothing?”

“Yes,” Minho answers a little too quickly, while Jisung laughs, and elbows Minho’s side.

“Don’t listen to Minho-hyung,” Jisung tells him in a rare decision to comfort, rather than tease. “Changbin-hyung will never find you a horrible person. So don’t stress too much over it!”

“I give up,” Hyunjin tells Changbin, after he barges into Changbin’s room a few minutes before midnight of the 11th.

He’s had a long day because of solo schedules, and they have a line-up concert scheduled the next day, which means an early start to another long day. Maybe, if they didn’t, he would opt to take Changbin out, treat him to a nice lunch and make him choose his birthday gift.

As it is, all he can do is take his phone out and shove it into Changbin’s hands; it’s open on his favorite online shopping app. “It’s your birthday in less than five minutes, hyung, and you still haven’t told me what you want, so now I’m going to make you choose!”

Changbin looks up, and laughs as he refuses Hyunjin’s phone.

“I know what I want, Hyunjinnie,” he says, sitting up on his bed and making room for Hyunjin to get in beside him.

“Okay, good,” Hyunjin says, making another attempt to hand Changbin his phone. “Put it in my cart and I’ll buy it for you!”

Changbin laughs, shakes his head and gently pats Hyunjin’s cheek. “I don't want anything you can buy online!”

Changbin's calm demeanor coupled with the cheeky smile he's sporting has Hyunjin once again confused, and all he can do is give the older male a questioning stare.

“A kiss,” Changbin clarifies. “I want a birthday kiss.”

Hyunjin can only keep staring, speechless. Changbin has kissed _ him _ a multitude of times before – on the forehead, for comfort; on his nose, the back of his hand, his cheek even. A couple of times Changbin has placed a kiss close to the corner of Hyunjin's lips, like he's pushing his limits, somehow, checking to see what he can get away with. Hyunjin has never said anything, because Changbin is _ Changbin, _ and he's affectionate like this – at least, with Hyunjin, he is.

Hyunjin's prolonged silence apparently renders Changbun nervous, and Hyunjin can tell that the laughter the rapper lets out is a little forced.

“I’m joking, Hyunjinnie!” Changbin tells him, poking his side as if to tickle him. “Don’t look so serious!”

Changbin keeps digging his finger against Hyunjin’s side, distracting him from his train of thought, so he gives up thinking – he grabs Changbin’s wrist with one hand, and with one swift movement, he swoops in and plants his lips on the older's.

Hyunjin angles his head slightly to the side, cautious as he slowly begins to move his mouth against Changbin’s, whose lips, he realises are a bit chapped; for that matter, his are dry as well and his breath hitches as he breaks away briefly just so he can wet his own lips with his tongue.

Changbin is looking at him with clear surprise in his eyes, but Hyunjin doesn’t take the time to analyze what his expression really means. For once, he goes by his instinct, and he simply moves in to initiate a second kiss. This time he’s more confident in leading the kiss, plush lips parting against Changbin’s, his tongue earnestly exploring the older’s mouth once granted entrance. He releases Changbin’s wrist from his hold, palm settling against Changbin’s cheek instead. 

He feels Changbin smiling into the kiss, and it makes _ him _ smile as well. “Happy birthday hyung,” he greets softly, inhaling deeply when they break away for the second time.

“You know I’ve always wanted to kiss you like that, right?” Changbin asks, a smile that clearly cannot be contained lining his lips.

“I know,” Hyunjin answers, and as he says it, he knows it to be true. 

“Best birthday gift ever,” Changbin playfully comments, chuckling as he begins to move in for another one, except— 

“Hey, Changbinnie, you up—?” The door creaks open and Minho is walking in, causing the two of them to practically jump apart. Minho tilts his head, and quietly observes them; and then he lets out a snort. “I see you successfully followed my advice, huh,” he tells Hyunjin, an annoyingly smug smirk curling up his lips.

“I—” Hyunjin starts to answer, only to be interrupted, this time by Jisung barging in from behind Minho.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We’ve got cake in the kitchen!” He announces, and really, Hyunjin just wants to shrink and disappear completely. But Changbin is laughing, and patting his back, comforting him easily.

“I’ll claim more gifts later,” he whispers so that only Hyunjin can hear, and then he’s up and off the bed, leading both Minho and Jisung out of the room.

Hyunjin hears faint birthday greetings from the rest of the members outside the room, and only then does he laugh to himself. He’s pretty sure his gift is going to be Changbin’s favorite, and he’s quite content with that.

  
  


+++

**Author's Note:**

> feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ♥  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/hanmings)twitter | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho)


End file.
